Sortie de secours
by Pink.Awa
Summary: La vie lui a presque tout retiré. Elle veut se sentir une dernière fois vivante avant la fin. Seulement, il est là. chose horrible KankuIno


Autetrice : Awa

Titre : Sortie de secours.

Genre : Romance/Drama

Disclamer : La nullité de la fic m'appartient, le kunai m'appartient. En gros, les seuls trucs qui m'intéressent –à savoir les persos- sont pas à moi.

Résumé : La vie lui a presque tout retiré. Elle veut se sentir une dernière fois vivante avant la fin. Seulement, il est là.

Couple : Kankuino

Note : Vous moquez pas ! Pour une fois que j'écris un truc sérieux ! Bah, pour une fois, j'ai horrible.

Note bis : Je sais pas pourquoi Kankuro est à Konoha, mais il y est u.u

……

Où était passée Ino ? Où était passée cette petite fillette blonde aux grands yeux bleus limpides ? Où était passé une de ces joies de vivre de Konoha ? Où était passée cette furie survoltée, motivée et motivante ? Elle était aux abonnés absents… Ou même morte, tout bonnement. Morte en même temps que ses parents. D'abord, c'était Sasuke qui les avait tous abandonnés, emportant avec lui de nombreux souvenirs de son enfance. Deux ans et demi plus tard, son senseï était mort. Et maintenant, sa famille n'était plus, morte elle aussi en mission. Alors, qu'est ce qu'il lui restait maintenant ? Plus du froid héros de son enfance, plus de fumeur pour l'entraîner, plus de famille pour la soutenir. Même plus de meilleure amie, celle-ci ayant préférait une sortie de secours appelée suicide. Ses autrefois si jolis yeux bleus n'arrivaient même plus à pleurer. Leur éclat d'antan s'était perdu rapidement, s'éteignant en même temps que tout espoirs envers la vie.

Elle aussi aurait voulu pousser cette porte de secours. Ca ne devait pas être bien compliqué. Sakura avait su le faire. Ca ne devait pas être bien compliqué, elle se mutilait déjà sans crainte. Enfoncer la lame un peu plus profondément, ça ne devait pas être bien dur…

Affalée contre un tronc d'arbre, c'est à ça qu'elle pensait, regardant évasivement la lame de son kunai. Un triste sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres pâles. Si elle voulait le savoir, elle n'avait qu'à tenter.

La main tremblotante, plus par faiblesse que par peur, elle leva lentement l'arme vers son poignet bandé, comme le reste de son avant-bras. La lame déchira d'abord avec une déconcertante facilement la bande. Le froid du métal se posa ensuite sur son épiderme, le déchirant sans même appuyer l'arme sur sa peau. Quelques rares gouttes vermeille glissèrent et se déposèrent vers la neige blanche. Ino s'apprêta à enfoncer le kunai plus profondément dans la légère entaille. Rassurante froideur sur sa chair. Sentiment heureux de douleur qui la rendait vivante. Elle était prête à souffrir quelques courts instants, pour se libérer. Bientôt libre. Lâche, mais libre. Elle comprenait presque la désertion de Sasuke. Elle planta le kunai à l'horizontale dans la coupure. Vivante pour quelques instants. Elle ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier sa délivrance. Et puis, plus rien. Elle en avait déjà fini ? Alors, pourquoi elle ressentait toujours la froideur mordant de l'hiver, la douleur poignante sur son poignet. Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux.

Le kunai gisait deux ou trois mètres plus loin, la pointe perlée du liquide pourpre, tachant le manteau blanc. Elle ne pu voir autre chose que sa tête partit violement vers la droite, ses longs cheveux détachés suivant le mouvement. Sa joue était chaude. On venait de la gifler. La blonde fixa celui qui avait fait ça, l'interrogeant du regard. Le brun attrapa furieusement le poignet meurtri de la kunoichi, ravivant la douleur. Alors qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'il s'adresse à elle méchamment, il lui parla d'une voix brisée.

« Je sais ce qui t'es arrivé. J'aurais pu de dire que j'comprenais ce que tu pouvais ressentir, qu'il faut pas que tu t'enfonces, que ça allait passer mais j'voulais pas te mentir. J'ai jamais vraiment eu le sens de la famille. Quand ma mère est morte en mettant au monde mon frère, j'ai à peine eu les larmes aux yeux. Quand mon père est mort, j'en suis foutu comme de l'an quarante. Mais je crois que si celle que j'aimais partait, je m'en remettrais pas. S'il te plaît, Ino, fait pas ça. »

La blonde se sentit bouleversait. Pour la première fois depuis déjà de longues années, elle se sentait désirée. Mais pas dans le même sens qu'avec Shikamaru, ou Choji. Réellement désirée, comme un besoin vital. Ses yeux se remirent à briller d'un éclat que tous croyaient perdu. Epuisée, faible, mais heureuse, la Yamanaka se laissa tomber dans les bras de son sauveur. Kankuro caressa amoureusement les longs cheveux dorés du petit ange qui venait de s'endormir dans ses bras.

……

Un massacre donc. J'vais m'en tenir à mes trucs débiles j'pense. M'enfin, maintenant, j'sais que je suis capable d'écrire un one-shot sans dire de connerie et de faire un KankuIno…

Une menace par review, pleaaase ?


End file.
